The present invention generally relates to launching stores from flying vehicles and, more particularly, to launching sonobuoys from aircraft.
A number of different types of dispensers and launchers exist for deployment of sonobuoys from aircraft, such as airplanes and helicopters. Sonobuoys are often deployed into the ocean to aid in the detection of vessels, such as submarines, and may have military as well as other uses. Sonobuoys may be equipped to use echo location, for example, or to detect noise generated by a vessel, and precise determination of location may be facilitated by deploying a number of sonobuoys within a prescribed distance and time period.
A number of different mechanisms have been used for implementing sonobuoy release from the launcher including, for example, cartridge activated devices (CAD), spring-loaded, mechanical ejectors, and gravity release. Each type of mechanism may be subject to its own unique constraints. For example, CADs are explosive devices that may require special precautions for handling by personnel, and gravity release mechanisms may only be appropriate for use with a slow flying aircraft or helicopter, for example, due to concerns of proper sonobuoy separation from the aircraft. Release of sonobuoys from higher altitudes may present problems in deploying sonobuoys from pressurized aircraft. Also, different workload issues may be presented in loading sonobuoys in a launcher depending on the type and configuration of the launcher. Differences also exist as to whether sonobuoys are deployed within their sonobuoy launch container (SLC) or whether the sonobuoy is removed from the SLC prior to being loaded into the dispenser or launcher. Again, each approach may be subject to distinct considerations. For example, while removing the sonobuoys from their SLCs may advantageously reduce payload weight on the aircraft, keeping sonobuoys in their SLCs may prolong “shelf life” of the sonobuoys to provide economic and mission flexibility advantages.
A radial sonobuoy launcher is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,679,454, assigned to the assignee of the present invention and fully incorporated herein by reference. A sonobuoy dispenser that uses gravity drop release suited to low speed deployment—such as from a helicopter—and requires removal of the sonobuoys from their SLCs and low altitude release is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,796 and fully incorporated herein by reference.
As can be seen, there is a need for deploying sonobuoys from aircraft at any altitude including high altitudes, deploying sonobuoys from a pressurized aircraft, and deploying sonobuoys from an aircraft at any speed. There is also a need for minimizing crew workload loading sonobuoys, providing storage that provides mission flexibility and providing a system that does not degrade sonobuoy life.